


Navidades Inefables

by EirenaGrayWolf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirenaGrayWolf/pseuds/EirenaGrayWolf
Summary: El tiempo pasa, y con cada año viene una Navidad nueva y diferente, así como su relación va avanzando con el paso de ellas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Luces y Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Había pensado en participar en algún evento navideño pero siendo realista sabía que no iba a poder llevarlo a cabo precisamente por las fechas que son. Aún así quería hacer algo así que me he planteé escribir unas pocas historias para estas fiestas. Son un pequeño experimento en el que todas están enlazadas entre sí por elementos navideños así como por mostrar el avance de la relación de Crowley y Azirafel. Espero que las disfrutéis!

No sabía cuando había empezado el deseo.

Quizá era algo que había anidado en su subconsciente desde hacía años, pero nunca le había dado importancia. Una semilla plantada hacía siglos, regada con pequeños gestos, pequeños toques inocentes a lo largo de los años. Un roce de hombros en la antigua Grecia, su aliento en el cuello por un comentario sarcástico en un teatro de París, un apretón de manos a principios de siglo en Edimburgo, el recuerdo de un beso bajo un racimo de muérdago (un beso? quizá fuese un sueño, recurrente, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo)... Y entonces todo se desbordó una fría noche a finales de noviembre.

Habían quedado para cenar en un restaurante del centro. Como era habitual en él, Crowley había llegado un poco antes y le esperaba en la trastienda tomando una copa de vino.

-Crowley querido, que te parece que vayamos dando un paseo? Así podemos ver la iluminación navideña -preguntó Azirafel poniéndose el abrigo.

Crowley simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Salieron a la calle, subiéndose el cuello de los abrigos para protegerse del frío aire, y se dirigieron al centro. Azirafel no podía contener la emoción. Amaba Londres en Navidades, el amor que sentía en torno a él, las luces y decoración, la emoción de los niños, la música... Crowley sonreía detrás de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

En Picadilly se detuvieron a oír a un grupo que tocaba música clásica junto a la fuente.

-Son muy buenos - le comentó Crowley al oído para hacerse oír. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda al notar el aliento del demonio en su cuello, unido con un ligero y embriagante olor a vino. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Azirafel escondió el rostro en la bufanda, asintiendo suavemente.

Crowley miró entonces el reloj.

-Es tarde Ángel, no vayamos a perder la reserva.

Azirafel se volvió, para seguir al demonio entre la gente. No había sido consciente del público que se había reunido en torno a ellos, impidiendo el avance. La altura de su amigo y su largo cabello rojo le sirvieron como guía un rato pero cada vez era más difícil mantener la distancia. Entonces Crowley se detuvo y alargó su brazo hacia él, con toda naturalidad. Azirafel tardó un instante en comprender lo que quería. Crowley se volvió, esperando, girando la palma de su mano hacia él, más cerca. El cuerpo de Azirafel respondió instintivamente, y antes de que su mente se hiciese cargo estaba tomándole de la mano. Crowley enredó sus finos dedos entre los suyos y tiró de él, suavemente, guiándole entre la multitud.

Azirafel iba en una nube, una cálida sensación subiéndole por el brazo desde la mano y recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, centrándose en su pecho. Esto era lo que sentían los humanos? Sensaciones unidas a sentimientos... Y sólo por tomarlo de la mano. Qué complejo y a la vez sencillo! Oh, por todos los Santos! Qué más se habría estado perdiendo en esos años?

Crowley le soltó al llegar a una calle menos transitada, pero ya era tarde, la semilla se había abierto y empezaba a germinar.

***

-Pensé que te gustaría ver el encendido del árbol de Trafalgar Square -dijo Crowley una semana después. Acababan de tomar algo en una cafetería y nada más salir arrastró al ángel por Charing Cross en dirección a la National Gallery.

Por algún tipo de suerte (demoniaca, estaba seguro Azirafel) encontraron un lugar privilegiado entre toda la gente para ver el espectáculo. Azirafel no podía dejar de sonreír. Toda la emoción que emanaba el lugar, los nervios y alegría de tanta gente congregada ahí le llegaban en oleadas, y alimentaban su aura. Sin poder contenerse tomó a Crowley de la mano, que le miró ceñudo un instante por debajo de las gafas de sol, sorprendido. Entonces sonrió y le devolvió el agarre.

-Todo bien, Ángel?

Azirafel se pegó más a él, colorado. -Ahora sí.

Y notando la proximidad y el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, disfrutaron del espectáculo de luces.

* * *

Él sabía perfectamente cuando había empezado su deseo.

Ese maldito día sobre el muro hacía 6.000 años. Recordaba cómo había tenido que contenerse de alzar la mano y enterrar los dedos en esas blancas y brillantes plumas. Y luego en Roma, tan inocente y bobalicón, le habían dado ganas de estrecharle entre sus brazos.

Deseo como tal? Pudo ponerle nombre una fiesta de La Diosa a las afueras de Cork. Se había encontrado con Azirafel unos días antes y habían decidido disfrutar de las fiestas juntos. A Crowley le había hecho gracia que el ángel fuese tan permisivo con esta celebración en la que se le pedía a la Diosa su bendición para tener buenas cosechas y ganado sano y fértil.

-Oh, -contestó Azirafel cuando Crowley le preguntó sobre ello -cómo puede haber algo malo en ello? Es todo alegría, bailes, risas...amor.

-Amor libre, Ángel -dijo con sorna Crowley. -No tienen nada que decir tus jefes?

Azirafel simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Hago la vista gorda...

Y Crowley amó ver a su ángel sonrojarse. Y al calor de las hogueras, entre las risas y bailes, se dio cuenta de que quería tocarle, acariciarle, bailar con él bajo las estrellas y no soltarle jamás. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, por lo menos no de golpe. Un mal paso y Azirafel podría desaparecer para siempre. Tendría que ir poco a poco, para no asustarle. Se contentó con pasar toda la noche con él bebiendo y riendo.

Y su plan de ir poco a poco con su ángel iba genial (para un ser inmortal qué son cientos, miles de años?). Ya se cogían de la mano e intercambiaban pequeños toques, se sentaban pegados en el sofá, y hasta alguna vez había rodeado sus hombros viendo alguna película (y conseguía no ponerse colorado tras soñar con besar al ángel bajo el muérdago). Hasta un día de invierno en el que pensó, sabía o sentía, o todo a la vez, que explotaría si no tocaba al ángel.

Había quedado en recoger a Azirafel para comer tras un par de semanas sin verse. En vez de en la librería Azirafel le había pedido que le fuese a buscar a un centro social en el que colaboraba en diferentes programas. Llegó a la hora acordada y desde el coche pudo ver en la puerta a Azirafel de espaldas hablando con cinco risueñas mujeres. Tras diez minutos esperando, Crowley salió disgustado del coche y encendió un cigarro apoyándose en el bentley sin perder de vista al ángel. Tras otros cinco minutos más decidió llamar su atención tocando el claxon. Vio como todos dieron un respingo ante el bocinazo e iba hacer un gesto de impaciencia a su amigo cuando éste se volvió, pero se quedó a medio camino haciéndole parecer torpe y desgarbado.

-Crowley querido, ahora voy -dijo el ángel saludándole con la mano y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa antes de volverse a sus interlocutoras.

Crowley, aturdido, sólo pudo devolverle el saludo.

-Pero qué coño ha pasado? -se preguntó agitando la cabeza, como queriendo despertar de un sueño.

Desde donde estaba pudo ver al ángel despedirse, así como las caras de decepción de las mujeres, alguna haciendo algún puchero o tomándole de la mano con coquetería.

-De verdad que no puedo quedarme, queridas. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana señor Fell -contestaron al unísono, como si estuviese ensayado.

Y entonces, al volverse Azirafell hacia él y dirigirse al coche entendió el por qué de tanto revuelo (y por qué de repente se había sentido aturdido); Azirafel se había dejado una frondosa y rizada barba clara. Crowley perdió un instante el aliento y notó como un calor crecía en sus mejillas.

-Gracias a Satán que llevo las gafas de sol -pensó sin poder apartar la mirada de su amigo. Cómo una maldita barba podía hacer tanto? Azirafel parecía más viril, más salvaje. Tragó sin ser consciente de ello, nervioso. Y mientras su amigo entraba en el coche cruzó su mirada con las mujeres que todavía les observaban desde la puerta, con suspiros en sus gargantas y ojos soñadores. Las miró con furia un instante antes de que la voz de Azirafel le distrajese.  
-Crowley, nos vamos?  
Tras cinco minutos de conducción temeraria por el centro de Londres y sin cruzar una palabra fue Crowley el que rompió el silencio.  
-Te has dejado barba -dijo simplemente.  
-Oh, -exclamó risueño Azirafel. -He utilizado un pequeño milagro. Voy a hacer de San Nicolás estos días para los niños más desfavorecidos...  
Crowley no volvió a decir nada.

***

-Se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó Azirafel esa misma tarde en la librería bajando el libro que estaba leyendo y enfrentándose a su amigo. -Hoy has estado más silencioso que de costumbre y no dejas de mirarme. Como no pestañees en los próximos segundos me va a dar un infarto!

Crowley estaba sentado en frente suya a horcajadas en una silla, con las gafas de sol descansando en la mesa auxiliar de su derecha. Simplemente alzó una ceja.

-Es por la barba? -preguntó Azirafel acariciándola. -Es que no te gusta?

-No.

-No qué, querido? Que no es por la barba o que no te gusta?

-Me gusta...-susurró Crowley.

Con un resoplido y sabiendo que la conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte Azirafel volvió a alzar el libro y a leer.

Unos minutos después oyó el arrastrar de una silla y bajó el libro de nuevo.

-Oh, por Dios Bendito! -exclamó al asustarse. Crowley había arrastrado la silla hasta estar sentado justo delante de él, observándole con detenimiento, como una fiera observaría a su presa. -Por Dios Crowley, me has asustado!

Crowley se armó de valor (tenía que hacerlo!) y preguntó.

-Puedo...puedo tocarla?

-Qué?

-La barba...puedo?

Azirafel sonrió. -Claro, querido.

Y tímidamente, alargó una mano a la mejilla de su amigo. Lentamente arrastró los dedos entre los rubios rizos, separándolos, maravillándose. Era un cabello grueso pero suave, como sabía que iba a ser. Y sin poder contenerse derribó la silla y se sentó en el regazo de su amigo, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, pegando su mejilla a la de el ángel, oliendo su aroma en la barba y cabello.

-Oh, Crowley -rió Azirafel sosteniéndole. -Ni que fueras un gato! -Y es que juraría que hasta le había oído ronronear.

***

Una hora después Azirafel intentaba cambiar a una posición más cómoda, pero el peso del demonio se lo impedía.

-Crowley -dijo. -Piensas estar mucho tiempo así? Se me están durmiendo las piernas!

-Sólo un rato más -susurró el demonio adormilado y feliz rozando sus rostro con la suave barba de Azirafel.


	2. Árbol y nieve

Había aparecido en un sucio y maloliente callejón. Suspiró con desgana, abriendo los ojos. A veces odiaba estar al mando. El caso es que podría haber mandado a alguno de sus lugartenientes a hacer la visita, pero no, él era un profesional.

«Si quieres el trabajo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo».

Y eso mismo había estado haciendo desde hacía más de 6.000 años. «Ella» le había dejado al cargo y el defraudarla estaba fuera de todo lugar. Aunque eso significase tener que bajar a la Tierra cada cierto tiempo para recoger informes o dar instrucciones. Siempre el tiempo justo para reunirse con el Principado, intercambiar la información y volver a su sereno, inmaculado y planificado día a día en el Cielo. A no ser que tuviese la «necesidad» de pasar por el sastre para encargar algún traje (algo bueno tenía que tener la humanidad).

Se quitó una mota imaginaria de polvo del hombro, se subió el cuello del recto abrigo gris de lana para protegerse de la fina lluvia que caía y se puso en movimiento. Llegaba a una concurrida calle comercial cuando pisó lo que esperaba (rezaba) que fuese un charco, recuerdo de las lluvias más fuertes de la noche. Aunque el color y el olor le decían algo muy diferente. Su cara se transformó en un completo gesto de asco, alzando el pie enfundado en unos caros zapatos de piel italianos, observando las salpicaduras en el bajo del pantalón.

-Jod... -exclamó manteniendo el equilibrio sobre un solo pie. Respiró de nuevo, calmándose, y con un gesto hizo desaparecer la mancha. Aún así después del encuentro con el ángel pasaría por su sastre, y mandaría al contenedor más lejano esos pantalones y esos zapatos. O podría quemarlos?

Con estos pensamientos llegó hasta la calle y emprendió su camino hasta una librería en el Soho.

Le resultó difícil moverse entre la gente en la concurrida calle. Era algo normal en las fechas en las que se encontraban, tan cerca de la celebración del nacimiento del Hijo de Dios. Qué raros eran los humanos! Solo ellos podrían crear una fiesta en torno al nacimiento de Jesucristo y acabar convirtiéndola en puro exceso y consumo. O había sido el demonio Crowley? Juraría haberlo leído en algún informe. Cuando volviese a la oficina buscaría el documento y lo repasaría...

El demonio Crowley! La china en el zapato de Dios! Daba igual cuánto lo intentase su bando, siempre que realizaban algún movimiento (casi siempre a través de su enlace en la Tierra) el demonio lo contrarrestaba, volviendo a establecerse el equilibrio.

-Equilibrio...-susurró.

Quizás se estaba perdiendo algo? Algo que estaba por encima de su comprensión? Ya sabía que Ella tenía sus propios planes. Raros, sin sentido y retorcidos planes, y él, el Arcángel Gabriel, no era quién ni para cuestionarlos ni para comprenderlos, aunque deseaba que alguna vez le diese alguna pista, por minúscula que fuese. Bueno, él tenía Fe, eso era lo que importaba, y cada día que pasaba se acercaban más a la Gran Guerra, a la culminación del Gran Plan!

Se frotó las manos un poco más animado, pero al pasar ante un gran coche negro aparcado cerca de su destino su mente volvió de nuevo, sin pretenderlo ni saber por qué, al demonio Crowley. Formaría él y sus acciones también parte del Gran Plan? Frunció el ceño un instante y agitó la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Era imposible! Y llegaría el día en el que podrían acabar con él.

-Tengo que recordar cuando vuelva pasar un referéndum en el que informar que, en el caso de estallar la Guerra, le concedan el honor a Azirafel de aniquilar al demonio...

Se detuvo ante la fachada de la antigua librería y leyó, como siempre hacía, el nombre del propietario.

-A.Z.Fell

Tenía que reconocer que el Principado tenía agallas y fuerza de voluntad. Si no de qué iba a haber aguantado entre los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos!? Era verdad que también había sucumbido un poco a los placeres de la Tierra y que hacía cosas que para un ángel normal no tendrían sentido ni disculpa ninguna, pero hacía tiempo que habían decidido pasarlos por alto. Parecía que le permitían realizar mejor su trabajo y ya cuando volviese al Cielo no sería difícil hacerle volver al redil...

Con estos pensamientos limpió la lluvia de un punto del escaparate, se asomó al ventanal y observó entre el hueco del visillo y el marco. El interior de la librería estaba iluminado con una cálida luz y cada rincón aparecía adornado con una verde y frondosa decoración campestre navideña, salpicada de rojos brillos. Pero lo mejor estaba en el centro de la librería. Alzándose majestuoso entre las escaleras, justo bajo la claraboya, había un abeto lleno de luces doradas que parecían hadas, enormes y brillantes bolas de cristal de todos los colores y numerosas piñas y manzanas de un vibrante rojo carmesí (el Arcángel no pudo más que sonreír ante esta «broma»). Gabriel buscó por el resto de la sala, pero no vio ni rastro del ángel. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, su aura...pero había algo más...una tenue fuerza demoníaca?

Notó movimiento a la izquierda, en la zona donde sabía que el Principado tenía la trastienda y entonces le vio salir con una caja en las manos y una enorme serpiente negra y roja rodeándole el cuerpo.

-Pero qué?

Corrió hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla de la manera humana sin resultado ninguno. Entonces, con un gesto, la abrió con fuerza, haciéndola saltar de sus goznes y corrió al interior.

-Azirafel! -gritó listo para atacar.

-Gabriel, qué ocurre!?

El Arcángel se detuvo de golpe a mitad de camino, confundido. Ante él, frente al escritorio y abriendo la caja de cartón, Azirafel le miraba con gesto sorprendido...Y lo que él pensó que era una serpiente era únicamente un enorme espumillón de color granate. Pestañeó varias veces antes de volver en sí y rió para sí. El Principado solo estaba decorando el árbol, como era lógico. La lluvia y sus pensamientos del momento le habían hecho ver cosas donde no las había.

-Oh, Azirafel, disculpa -dijo. -Simplemente venía a ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí y a charlar...

-Ya veo -contestó Azirafel. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta volvió a su estado anterior.

El Arcángel empezó a pasear por la librería bajo la atenta mirada del ángel.

-Quería...queríamos felicitarte por tu maravillosa labor aquí, pero sobretodo recordarte que, en las fechas en las que estamos, rigiéndonos por los humanos, es el momento ideal para intensificar tus esfuerzos.

-No lo hago siempre, Gabriel? -contestó algo tenso Azirafel.

Gabriel le sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre ponía nervioso al ángel.

-Cierto! -dijo acercándose a él. -Sólo era un apunte. Y por cierto... -Entonces alargó la mano y cogió algo del cuello de la camisa del ángel, para después sostenerlo a la vista de los dos. Un largo cabello pelirrojo. Por la mente de Azirafel pasaron mil posibles excusas a la vez que luchaba por mantener la calma. -Voy a pasar por alto que alguna de tu...literatura?...sí, está fuera de lo que el Cielo consideraría, aceptable. Tienes libros con cierta aura demoníaca... -Dejó caer el pelo al suelo con indiferencia y divertido le golpeó en el brazo. -Pero quién soy yo para decirte cómo hacer tú trabajo!

Azirafel se obligó a sonreirle mientras se masajeaba el brazo golpeado.

El Arcángel se frotó las manos contento.

-Bueno Azirafel, esperaré tu informe con impaciencia. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que pasar por mi sastre antes de volver al trabajo. Adiós.

****

Hasta que no notó que la presencia del arcángel había desaparecido no dejó escapar todo el aire que ni sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Eso ha estado cerca -dijo apoyándose en el escritorio.

Las ramas del árbol empezaron a agitarse y con un golpe sordo una enorme serpiente cayó sobre la alfombra y empezó a reptar hacia el ángel.

-Ya te dije que tendriamosss que proteger nuessstross lugaresss de losss nuestrosss -siseó Crowley rodeándolo.

-Pero eso es muy exagerado, no? -contestó el ángel revolviendo en la caja. -Quizás llamemos más su atención...

-Puesss demosss graciasss a Sssatán que Gabriel no tiene una mierda de imaginación.

-Desde luego -contestó Azirafel sacando una antigua figura de un ángel. -Crowley querido, antes de transformarte te importaría colocar esta figura en lo alto mientras preparo un chocolate?

Minutos después salía de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate, una de ellas con whisky y las colocaba en la mesa auxiliar, entre su butaca y el sofá en el que un Crowley de carne y hueso jugaba con una de las manzanas.

Se sentó con un suspiro, relajándose, y tomó su taza.

-Crowley, querido.

-Mmm?

-Espero que antes de irte la figura del demonio que corona el árbol vuelva a ser un ángel.

Crowley rió estirándose en el sofá.

* * *

Por más que lo intentase no podía entender como a Crowley le gustaba vivir en esa ciudad. Bastante complicado era comprender cómo podía haber aguantado vivir en la Tierra y rodeado de humanos desde hacía tanto tiempo sin volverse loco. Por Satán! Si él iba sólo por un tiempo limitado y enseguida quería volver al infierno. Para él el infierno era la Tierra.

-El infierno en la Tierra -susurró divertido. Era una buena broma, tenía que recordar contárselo a Ligur cuando le viese.

Y si había un punto central en ese infierno, una capital, esa sería la ciudad de Londres. Y el puto Crowley había decidido establecerse en ella!

Siempre ruidosa y gris, siempre húmeda y fría. En cuanto ponía un pie en ella y le asaltaba ese frío que se le metía hasta los huesos le daban ganas de cortarse las venas (y volver a casa). Sí, el infierno también era húmedo y estaba masificado, pero era cálido, asfixiante y rudo, lo que le gustaba.

Escupió con odio y miró en torno suyo. Había aparecido en Hyde Park, bajo un viejo árbol de ramas negras y retorcidas. En lo alto el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de un tono malva que indicaba nieve.

-Joder! -se quejó saltando hasta el camino. Había nieve por todos lados, blanca y pura, iluminando el parque y los árboles con el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad. -Joder, joder...

Finalmente desistió. Acababa de llegar y ya tenía los pies empapados y el frío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Con un suspiro sacó un arrugado cigarro del bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca. Una pareja, convenientemente abrigada pasó en ese momento por su lado, apartándose de él y mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y repugnancia. Él les devolvió la mirada, con eso ojos negros y siempre húmedos. Les sonrió y alzó la mano.

-También necesitáis fuego? -preguntó. La pareja aminoró el paso, extrañados ante la pregunta. Entonces una enorme llamarada cubrió la mano del demonio y ,al unísono, los dos gritaron y salieron corriendo.

Hastur rió encendiéndose el cigarro. Con un movimiento del brazo apagó la llama. Entonces vio algo frente a él en el suelo. Un gorro de lana rosa y naranja con orejeras.

-Os habéis dejado algo! -gritó entre carcajadas, aunque ya no había nadie a quién avisar. Con un rápido movimiento lo cogió y se lo puso. Bueno, por lo menos las orejas no se le caerían a cachos por el frío. Dando una larga calada continuó su camino fuera de ese congelado y condenado parque.

Aceleró el paso al llegar a las calles y una nueva y renovada ira empezó a crecer en su interior. Era Navidad y mirase donde mirase todo era luz, amor y alegría. Tuvo que contener una arcada ante un escaparate adornado con multitud de ángeles. Como odiaba a los ángeles! Siempre tan estirados, tan puros y perfectos, mirándoles por encima del hombro. Siempre había soñado con poder capturar a alguno. Oh, lo que iba a disfrutar torturándolo, arrancándole las plumas una a una, quitarles esas absurdas sonrisas de su boca con fuego. Pero era más fácil soñarlo que cumplirlo. Pocos demonios habían tenido la oportunidad de apresar a un ángel, cuanto más en los últimos cientos de años. Y el único ángel que estaba más a mano, el Principado que hacía de enlace con la Tierra, estaba vetado para todos. Para todos menos para Crowley.

-Nadie tocará al ángel bajo ningún concepto! -había gritado con ira Crowley. Sus ojos brillaron en la abarrotada sala de reuniones, amarillos y naranjas, con fuego, y sus afilados colmillos se apretaron a la vista de todos. Incluso en su piel pudieron apreciar el dibujo de las oscuras escamas de su verdadera forma, indicándoles que hablaba en serio. -Como me entere que alguien toca aunque sea un rubio cabello del ángel no tendrá lugar ni en el Infierno ni en la Tierra en el que esconderse de mí.  
Llegados a ese punto todo el mundo estaba en silencio, incómodos, intentando no hacer contacto visual. Crowley paseó en torno suyo, mirando a todos y cada uno de los reunidos.

-El Principado es mío, entendido? - y todos asintieron al unísono.

-Puto Crowley!

La mayoría de los demonios estaban de acuerdo en que era un puto payaso presuntuoso. Pero también sabían que sus amenazas no eran cosa de broma. Nadie en el infierno querría enfrentarse a Crowley, y mucho menos él.

Empezaba a nevar cuando llego a las puertas de un moderno edificio, que observó con desprecio. Entonces su vista se detuvo en uno de esos extraños «coches» por los que los humanos habían sustituido a los caballos. Era grande, negro y brillante, y apestaba a Crowley. Con una sonrisa se acercó, y le dio una patada.

-Mierda! -exclamó agarrándose el pie. En el coche no se apreciaba ni un rasguño.

Cojeando y maldiciendo entró en el edificio y observó en torno suyo. Sólo había estado un par de veces ahí y recordaba haberse metido en un cuarto pequeño en el que, tras cerrarse las puertas un rato, aparecía en el piso de Crowley. Lo vio a su derecha. Entró y se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo, esperando. Tras un rato sin suceder nada miró en torno suyo, y vio numerosos botones. Recordó que Crowley había presionado algo ahí, pero el qué? Dio a todos los botones y para su satisfacción el cuarto empezó a moverse. Tras tres paradas infructuosas el demonio se puso nervioso y salió. Finalmente decidió subir por las escaleras y guiarse por el olor.

Agotado y con un dolor en el costado se detuvo en la planta que más olía a Crowley. Respirando con dificultad llegó hasta su puerta y se agachó a tomar aliento. Estos cuerpos mortales eran un horror, otro punto más para su odio hacía los humanos.

Un poco recuperado alzó la mano para llamar, pero el sonido de unas risas y unas voces en el interior le detuvo. Estaba Crowley con alguien? Pegó el oído a la puerta y aunque era una puerta gruesa y blindada sí que oyó susurros y más risas.

-Oh, querido...

Con fuerzas renovadas echó la puerta abajo y entró velozmente, hasta verse noqueado por un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Ahh, -gritó retorciéndose contra la pared de su espalda y cubriéndose parte del rostro.

-Hastur? Qué coño te crees que haces?

Hastur entreabrió los ojos, entre lágrimas. Frente a él Crowley saltaba agitando la mano con la que le había golpeado.

-No -lloriqueó con voz nasal Hastur, -qué coño haces tú?

-Joder, si entras en casa de alguien sin avisar lo menos peligroso que te puedes llevar es un puñetazo.

-Ya, bueno, es que por un momento pensé... -entonces recordó. Miró a Crowley de arriba a abajo. Vestía como siempre de negro, aunque pudo notar ciertas diferencias en su atuendo. En las reuniones anteriores y cuando bajaba a entregar algún informe su aspecto era impoluto y estudiado. En cambio ahora iba descalzo, con la camisa desabrochada mostrando parte del pecho y el pelo recogido en un descuidado moño. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y curiosamente no llevaba sus inseparables gafas de sol. Pasó su mirada del demonio a la habitación que se abría tras él y, apartándole bruscamente, entró.

-Pasa si quieres -dijo Crowley con sorna.

-Estás sólo? -preguntó Hastur ignorándole y observando todo en torno suyo.

-Pues claro! - contestó Crowley apoyándose con los razos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. -Con quién iba a estar?

-Oí voces y risas...

Crowley le miró un instante con el ceño fruncido. Entonces chasqueó los dedos y la enorme televisión que presidía el salón se encendió, haciendo que Hastur diese un bote por la impresión.

-Justo me pillaste viendo un especial de Navidad de Las Chicas de Oro...

Hastur hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia Crowley, para que callase y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Crowley se apartó para que pasase.

-Bueno, y a qué debo tan inesperada visita -preguntó siguiéndolo.

-Belcebú quiere inmediatamente los informes que te pidió hace más de un mes. Y quiere recordarte que se espera mucho de tí en estas fechas. Ya sabes que son perfectas para atraer almas hacia nuestro lado. Ha aumentado tu cuota un 33%.

-Bien. Lógico. Algo más?

-No me fío de tí, Crowley.

-Sí, ya lo sé Hastur. Me lo recuerdas cada vez que nos vemos. Ahora, sí no tienes nada más que decirme... Los anuncios habrán terminado y no me gustaría perderme la trama -se despidió con un suave gesto de la mano y saltó al sofá. -Y cierra la puerta al salir!

-Puto Crowley! -susurró Hastur entre los apretados dientes (y por enésima vez esa noche) mientras salía del apartamento. Bueno, por lo menos ahora podría volver al infierno. Y seguro que encontraría algún alma a la que torturar para desahogarse.

****  
Crowley contó hasta 20 y saltó del sofá. Cogió una manta que descansaba en un horrible sillón de líneas rectas y se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo con un chasquido la chimenea al pasar ante ella. Ya en la cocina se dirigió sin dudar a los ventanales. La puerta se abrió sin apenas hacer ruido dejando entrar el frío aire y algunos copos arrastrados por el viento. El suelo de la terraza estaba cubierto de nieve, pero pudo distinguir unas suaves huellas que se dirigían hacia la izquierda.

-Azirafel? -dijo el demonio asomándose. -Ya puedes pasar.

Oyó un estornudo y de las sombras salió un empapado ángel, tiritando.

-Oh, Ángel! -dijo con ternura Crowley envolviéndole en la manta y guiándole ante la chimenea.

Azirafel se sentó en el sofá y Crowley se escurrió debajo de la manta para acurrucarse junto a él.

-Sabes? - dijo Azirafel entre los brazos del demonio. -Creo que me empieza a parecer buena idea lo de que protejamos nuestros sitios de los nuestros...

-Y para que llegues a esa conclusión sólo he tenido que pegarle un puñetazo a un Duque del Infierno!

Azirafel asintió distraído mirando el fuego.

-Los demonios tampoco son muy listos, no?

-Y recemos a Satán para que sigan así -rió Crowley acercándolo más hacia él.


	3. Muérdago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deseo que paséis una gran noche! La mía se prevé algo deprimente, jajaja

Azirafel se miró por cuarta vez en el espejo, y de nuevo se enderezó la ya de por sí perfecta pajarita. Miró a los ojos de su reflejo y suspiró.

-Bien, -se dijo estirando el cuello de la chaqueta. -Todo va a salir bien. Hoy es el día...

Llevaba días, semanas con este pensamiento en la cabeza, y esa noche, la noche de la fiesta de Navidad de Madame Tracy, era la fecha límite.

Esa noche pensaba besar a Crowley.

Sólo el mero pensamiento le puso nervioso, y notó como le subía el color a las mejillas. Pero creía que ya había llegado el momento. El Casi Apocalipsis había quedado atrás y su relación con Crowley había avanzado más en esos cuatro meses que en casi los 6.000 años que habían compartido. Era hora de ser valiente y dar un paso más en la relación. Qué podía salir mal? Bueno, siempre podría ser que Crowley le rechazase... No! Había visto las señales (bueno, realmente había leído lo que significaban ciertas señales). Y estaba el sentimiento de amor. Sí. Desde hacía cuatro meses había notado como los sentimientos de amor crecían y escapaban de Crowley ahora que sabía que nadie les observaba...

El sonido de una bocina le sacó de sus pensamientos. Apresuradamente se puso el abrigo y con una última sonrisa y gesto de ánimo a su reflejo salió de la librería.

***

Crowley comprobó su aspecto un par de veces en el espejo retrovisor antes de que Azirafel se montase en el coche.

-Crowley -saludó Azirafel.

Crowley solo fue capaz de gruñir a modo de saludo antes de salir a toda velocidad. Tras unos minutos en silencio miró al ángel de reojo, notando que estaba más distraído de lo habitual, mirando por la ventanilla. Entonces, como si lo hubiese notado giró el rostro y le pilló mirándole. Sonrojándose se puso a tocar los botones del equipo de música para disimular, aunque sabía que era absurdo. Desde que el ángel había entrado en el coche las notas de Queen habían empezado a sonar sin que ninguno pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo. Bueno, esta vez hasta lo agradeció, así podía pensar en su plan para esa noche.

Porque esa misma noche iba a besar a Azirafel.

Era un plan perfecto. Fiesta, alcohol, Navidad y, sobretodo, muérdago. Porque, si algo había aprendido viendo comedias y especiales de Navidad, es que en estas fechas, y bajo una bonita rama de muérdago, no había nadie que se resistiese. El momento perfecto y romántico para conquistar a su ángel. Sonrió seguro de sí mismo. Incluso cuando al llegar a su destino el Bentley se burló de él con los primeros acordes de «I´ts a hard life».

***

-Se puede saber qué hacen? -preguntó Anathema esquivando a algunos invitados y sentándose en el sofá junto a Madame Tracy.

-Ni idea, llevan más de dos horas cada uno en una esquina de la habitación bebiendo y echándose miradas disimuladas.

Las dos mujeres bebieron de sus copas de vino observando a los amigos. Entonces Madame Tracy sonrió y gimió divertida.

-El muérdago!

-El muérdago? -preguntó Anathema volviéndose hacia la medium.

-Oh, querida! No ves cómo los dos miran de vez en cuando la rama de muérdago? Están esperando a que uno de los dos acabe debajo...

Anathema rió. -Estás segura?

Madame Tracy le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. -Querida, eres muy joven para notarlo. Pero yo tengo mucha experiencia a la hora de reconocer el...deseo. -Se terminó la copa de un trago y se levantó del sofá, arrastrando a Anathema con ella. -Yo me ocupo del señor Fell.

Anathema asintió y desapareció entre la gente en dirección al demonio.

***

Minutos después ambos estaban donde las dos mujeres querían, aunque ninguno se había dado cuenta aún.

-Oh, Crowley disculpa! -exclamó Azirafel al chocar contra la espalda de su amigo.

-No pasa nada Ángel, Anathema me iba a mostrar un vinilo exclusivo...

Miraron en torno suyo y vieron a Anathema y a Madame Tracy sonriéndoles desde la mesa de los aperitivos señalando hacia arriba.

-Pero qué? -preguntó el demonio confuso. Se volvió hacia Azirafel y vio que miraba hacia arriba, algo colorado. Entonces siguió su mirada y comprendió. Estaban debajo del muérdago. -Oh, vaya.

Azirafel apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Esto...Crowley...

-Oh, vaya -volvió a balbucear Crowley.

-No...no pasa nada si no quieres. Es una costumbre humana sin fundamento...

-No! -gritó Crowley. Bajó la voz al ver que había alzado la voz sin querer. -Me gustaría...Si tú quieres...

Azirafel se volvió y le sonrió.

-Me gustaría.

-Bien...-Crowley le devolvió la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio. -Vale -tomó la copa de vino de Azirafel con su mano libre y la dejó junto a la suya en una mesa cercana. -Está bien- se animó volviéndose a su amigo.

Azirafel bajó un instante la mirada, siguiendo los movimientos de Crowley, que en ese momento posó suavemente una mano en su cadera. La otra mano la llevó tímidamente a su mejilla. El ángel pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo, acercando sus rostros...

-Espera! -exclamó antes de que sus labios se rozasen. Crowley se retiró, asustado, temeroso de que Azirafel hubiese cambiado de opinión. Entonces el ángel le quitó cuidadosamente las gafas y le miró sonriendo a los ojos. -Mucho mejor así...

Crowley le devolvió una dulce mirada y terminó de acortar la distancia que les separaba, girando sus rostros y uniéndose en un beso perfecto.

Y se besaron dulcemente, primero con pequeños y castos besos, luego jugando un instante con sus lenguas. Y se besaron y se abrazaron, hasta quedar frente con frente.

-Había soñado con esto desde hacía años -jadeó Crowley cerrando los ojos. -Y sabía exactamente el sabor que tendrías.

-Y yo...-susurró Azirafel abrazándole. -He sentido como si ya hubiésemos hecho esto antes...

Anathema agarró a Madame Tracy de la mano, llevándose la otra al pecho. -Tendrías que ver cómo brillan sus auras!

Madame Tracy suspiró feliz secándose una lágrima. -Ha sido perfecto! Como si lo tuviesen ensayado...

**Y, efectivamente, en unas navidades a principios de siglo...**

-Un besssso.

-Un beso?

-Ssssí, ya sabessss, cuando dos personassss juntan sus labioss...

-Oh, Crowley, ya sé lo que es un beso.

-Y bien?

-Y bien qué?

-Que si alguna vez te hassss besado con alguien.

-Oh, no...oh, no, no, no! No sería apopi...aproprii... Soy un ángel!

-Un ángel borracho!

-Un ángel muy borracho -afirmó Azirafel, y se echó a reír.

Crowley rió también tumbándose más en el sofá.

-Además, qué satisfacción puede haber en ello?

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

-Puesss los humanosss lo hacen mucho. Debe de gussstarless mucho.

Azirafel sólo asintió sonriendo y llevándose la copa a los labios.

-Ya sé! -exclamó Crowley incorporándose de golpe del sofá. -Vamosss a hacerlo!

Azirafel derramó parte del vino del susto.

-A hacer qué? -preguntó limpiándose la camisa.

-A besarnossss, idiota!

-A besarnos? No sé si a Gabriel le gustaría...

-Va...no seas aguafiestasss! -dijo Crowley tirando del ángel para levantarlo.

A regañadientes y riendo Azirafel se levantó y se paró ante su compañero.

-Bueno -dijo balanceándose. -Y ahora qué?

-Puesss no sé, simplemente juntamos los labiosss. Pero no te rías!

-Es que no puedo evitarlo!

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

-Quizasss nos falta algo...

Azirafel abrió los ojos ilusionado. -Tengo una idea!

Tomó del brazo a Crowley que a su vez agarró una botella de vino y le arrastró hasta un pasillo de la librería.

-Librosss -dijo Crowley bebiendo. -Qué vamoss a hacer Ángel? Leer cómo se besa?

-No! -exclamó Azirafel señalando al techo. -Eso es muérdago. Los humanos llevan siglos besándose debajo de él. Creen que si lo hacen tendrán suerte en el amor!

-Argg, nada de clases, por favor!

-Bueno, pensé que ayudaría...

Crowley bebió un largo trago de la botella, la lanzó por encima del hombro y agarró al ángel de la cadera.

-Calla y bésame, Ángel estúpido -dijo burlándose.

-Demonio idiota -susurró Azirafel antes de atraer al demonio por el cuello y besarlo torpemente.

-Auch! Me has golpeado!

-Y tú me has dado en la nariz!

Se separaron con un suspiro.

-Algo no estamosss haciendo bien -se quejó Crowley.

Azirafel le miró ceñudo.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo -dijo acercándose otra vez al demonio. -Quizá si giramos la cara...

Esta vez no hubo golpes, ni incomodidades, únicamente dos labios que encajaron a la perfección en un casto beso.

-Esssto está mejor -susurró Crowley besando al ángel repetidas veces. -Tus labios...son suaves y blandos...

-Sí -dijo Azirafel separándose un poco. -Es agradable...

-Y si intentamosss algo másss -dijo Crowley. Azirafel iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero comprendió al notar unos pequeños toques de la lengua de Crowley. Lamió sus labios suavemente, hasta que el ángel abrió un poco la boca permitiéndolo entrar. Y cuando su lengua jugó con la de el demonio sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

-Oh, Dios! -jadeó sin querer.

-Joder! -gimió Crowley pegándose más a él y profundizando el beso. Tras unos minutos se separaron, jadeando y con ojos vidriosos.

-Vale -exclamó con voz ronca Azirafel. -Necesito un trago.

-Joder! -volvió a decir Crowley recogiendo la botella del suelo, bebiendo y pasándosela al ángel. -Essso ha sido...

-Sí -contestó Azirafel dando un largo trago.

Los dos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Crowley dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezó con un reposa pies y cayó al suelo.

-Crowley! -gritó Azirafel preocupado.

-Essstoy bien -exclamó Crowley sentándose mareado. -Sólo tengo que esperar a que todo deje de dar vueltasss. A tí no te da la habitación vueltasss? Porque yo estoy viendo como todo ssse mueve y ssse mueve...

Y empezó a reír de nuevo. Azirafel rió también.

-Oh, Crowley -dijo acurrucándose de nuevo en la butaca, abrazando la botella de vino. -Creo que... hemos...Que hemos bebido demasiado...

-Sólo un momento...voy a cerrar losss ojoss solo un momento...hasssta que todo deje de girar...y lo hacemosss de nuevo.

-El qué, querido? -preguntó Azirafel bostezando.

-Lo de el bessso...

-Mmm, vale...

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con una resaca monumental...y sin recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.


	4. Patinaje y Fin de Año

Abrió los ojos con los tres primeros golpes secos y seguidos en la puerta. O era su cabeza lo que le martilleaba? Los cerró de nuevo, volviéndose y tapándose hasta las orejas. Otros tres golpes. Se incorporó ante el sonido, mareado y con un dolor punzante atravesándole la sien.

-Joder! -exclamó protegiendo los ojos de la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Al girarse para buscar sus gafas vio su reflejo en el espejo del armario. El pecho desnudo, la larga melena roja cayéndole despeinada sobre los hombros, una diadema con cuernos de renos ladeada y los labios pintados de rojo pasión.

Otros golpes más, esta vez seguidos de las voz de un adolescente.

-Crowley, Azirafel! Sé que estáis ahí...

Junto a Crowley se sentó Azirafel.

-Oh, vaya -exclamó llevándose las manos a las sienes. También estaba desnudo, a excepción del cordón de Crowley rodeándole el cuello, y tenía toda la cara y el pecho cubierto de marcas de besos.

-Venga, dejar de enrollaros, poneros algo de ropa y vámonos!

-Es Adam -explicó Crowley acostándose de nuevo y arropándose hasta el cuello.

-Ya veo que es Adam -dijo Azirafel levantándose de la cama. Se puso una bata de color crudo que descansaba en una silla y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. -Adam, querido, qué haces aquí?

Unos enormes ojos azules le miraron de arriba a abajo divertido. Adam Young seguía teniendo la misma mirada dulce y segura que cuando era niño, y los años habían acrecentado su parecido a un modelo de la antigua Grecia. El único cambio significativo en los 6 años pasados desde el Casi Apocalipsis residía en sus rizos . Antes dorados, ahora caían más oscuros y largos sobre sus orejas y espalda.

Con un suspiro miró su reloj. -Son las 12 y hemos quedado con Anathema y las niñas a las 12.30.

-Hemos quedado con Anathema y las niñas?

Crowley abrió de golpe los ojos.

-Sí, para ir a patinar. Crowley las prometió que las llevaría hoy.

-Así que a patinar? -repitió Azirafel volviéndose hacia Crowley.

Crowley saltaba poniéndose los pantalones.

-No estoy -susurró.

Con cara de resignación Azirafel se volvió hacia Adam de nuevo.

-Crowley no está -dijo sin ninguna convicción en la voz. No había hecho el menor esfuerzo de sonar creíble.

-Ya veo -comentó Adam. -Va a ser una decepción para las niñas...

Azirafel asintió.

Desde la habitación a sus espaldas llegó el sonido de un golpe y una maldición.

-Y sabes si va a tardar mucho? Porque aún hay tiempo...

-Que si va a tardar en volver? -preguntó Azirafel metiendo de nuevo la cabeza en el dormitorio. -Sí, va a estar todo el día fuera...

-Qué pena...-suspiró Adam. -Oye Azirafel, he visto el Bentley aparcado en la puerta, si la librería me ha dejado entrar por ser quien soy, tú crees que el Bentley me dejará conducirlo?

-Bueno, Crowley no llegará hasta la noche así que todo es intentarlo... Auch! Eso ha dolido Crowley!

-El Bentley únicamente lo conduzco yo! -exclamó Crowley abriendo la puerta de par en par. Y se volvió hacia Azirafel. -Y tú no podías haber intentado ser más convincente?

-Como si te lo merecieras -se quejó Azirafel masajeándose el brazo en el que le había golpeado.

-Sabes que te estaba viendo todo el rato por el reflejo del espejo, verdad? -rió Adam. Crowley le miró ceñudo, y parecía que iba a replicar, aunque al final pareció pensárselo mejor y calló.

-Arréglate Ángel -dijo poniéndose las gafas y comenzando a bajar las escaleras. -Hoy nos toca día de patinaje.

Adam le siguió muy de cerca.

-Otra cosa Crowley, creo que por tu tono de piel te iría mejor un tono ciruela antes que el rojo pasión.

Aún estando en la planta de arriba Azirafel pudo oír el sonido de una colleja y un grito de queja, seguido de unas carcajadas.

* * *

-Tienes que poner los pies rectos...así...y entonces te impulsas un poco con una pierna y luego con la otra...Pero no tan fuerte! Jajajaja...Sí empujas fuerte te vas a caer de culo!

Crowley se tambaleaba sobre las cuchillas de sus patines mientras era guiado con delicadeza por una niña morena de 5 años. Ésta, con toda la paciencia del mundo, le llevaba de la mano y le explicaba qué hacer para no caer.

Junto a la pareja se deslizó haciendo una pirueta Azirafel, seguido de una segunda niña, ésta algo menor, rubia y con gafas.

Crowley le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldito ángel pomposo!

-Le voy a decir a mamá que has dicho una palabrota!

-Sabes que a nadie le gustan las acusicas, Elly?

-Ni tú le vas a gustar al tío Fel si no aprendes a patinar. Y soy Marie!

Azirafel pasó de nuevo a su lado, haciendo girar a Elly en sus brazos.

-Y tú deja de presumir Ángel! Sabes que soy una serpiente, por eso me cuesta más sincronizar las piernas...

-Es por eso por lo que andas tan raro? -preguntó Adam pasando a gran velocidad a su lado.

-Ando raro?

Marie rió risueña abrazándole una pierna. -Claro que sí tío Crowley, pero a mí y a Elly nos encanta.

-Sí...vale...-dijo incómodo Crowley intentando despegarse a la niña. -Bueno, sigamos con las clases.

Cuatro intentos después por fin se deslizaba solo por la pista. No era un movimiento elegante, y movía los brazos de forma rara y brusca, pero el hecho de desplazarse unos metros sin ayuda hizo que las niñas y Adam le vitoreasen y que Azirafel sonriese orgulloso. Hasta que un niño se le cruzó en el camino y cayó al suelo de bruces.

-Tío Crowley! -gritaron Elly y Marie patinando a su lado y echándosele encima para consolarlo.

-Vale! -exclamó el demonio intentando escapar de los abrazos y besos de las niñas. -Estoy bien!

Azirafel y Adam se acercaron también.

-Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Adam agachándose. -Ha sido un buen golpe.

-Sí...he tenido caídas peores, te lo puedo asegurar...-contestó Crowley. Entonces miró al ángel y vio que recogía algo del suelo. Cuando se incorporó tenía el ceño fruncido, observando una pequeña caja negra. -Oh, mierda! -Crowley se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta. Estaba vacío. -Oh, joder!

Adam, pasó la vista de uno a otro, y sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya!

-Crowley? -preguntó sonrojándose Azirafel.

Aún tumbado en el suelo Crowley apartó la mirada, avergonzado. -Puedes...puedes abrirla si quieres.

Marie pegó un chillido de alegría y se volvió a su hermana. -El tío Crowley le va a pedir al tío Fel que se case con él!

-Qué? -exclamó Crowley revolviéndose debajo de las niñas. -No le voy a pedir que se case conmigo. Eso no es un anillo, es...

-Una llave? -preguntó confuso Azirafel sacándola de la caja.

-Sí. Te la iba a dar esta noche cenando pero veo que tengo que adelantar el momento... -se detuvo un instante y miró a Adam y las niñas. -Os importa? Me gustaría tener una conversación privada.

Algo decepcionado, Adam se acercó a las niñas y las levantó en el aire. -Venga chicas, ya nos enteraremos después.

-Pero hay boda o no hay boda? porque yo quiero comer tarta!

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente Azirafel se arrodilló junto a Crowley invitándole a continuar.

-Bien...-dijo. Se atragantó un poco. -Llevamos juntos toda la vida...bueno, desde que el mundo es mundo, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, pero desde el Casi Apocalipsis el estar juntos se convirtió en un «estar juntos» de verdad. -Se agarró el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Azirafel simplemente esperó. -Vale. Lo que trato de decir es que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, y estos últimos años en los que hemos podido estar juntos sin miedo a represalias han sido los mejores de mi existencia. Han corroborado lo que yo ya sabía, que quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ti. Y pensé que es hora de dar un paso más, de afianzar «nuestro lado» creando nuestro propio hogar. Un lugar que sea «nuestro», de los dos.

-Oh, Crowley...

-Pensé en la librería, pero sé que es tu santuario, y no me gustaría que sacrificases tu espacio por mí. Y mi apartamento queda descartado, sé que no te gusta. Así que...-titubeó un poco -he comprado una casa de campo junto a la costa. Para los dos. Sí te parece bien...

Azirafel se agachó y le besó en los labios.

-Has comprado una casa para pasar el resto de la existencia junto a mí. Cómo no me va a parecer bien, demonio idiota!

Crowley sonrió satisfecho. -Entonces necesito otro beso para firmar el acuerdo!

* * *

Dos semanas después, era casi media noche del Día de Fin de Año cuando Azirafel se sentó con un suspiro en el porche de su nueva casa. Se tapó con una manta y cerró los ojos, satisfecho, oyendo el ruido de las olas al romper contra la costa, respirando el aire puro del mar y el olor de la vegetación. Habían decidido mudarse lo antes posible, llevando lo indispensable y con idea de hacer la mudanza entrado el año nuevo. Sólo algunas cajas con libros, las plantas más delicadas de Crowley y que necesitaban más atención y unos pocos utensilios para el día a día. Habían pasado los días eligiendo la decoración y comprando algunos muebles en el pueblo cercano. Estaban impacientes por empezar esa nueva vida juntos.

Oyó unos pasos junto a él y sonrió al notar un beso en el pelo.

-Todo bien, Ángel? -preguntó Crowley ofreciéndole una copa de vino y sentándose bajo la manta junto a él.

Azirafel le sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Suspiró feliz -Sí. Mejor que nunca.

Bebieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando simplemente del contacto y la compañía del otro, hasta que unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo. Crowley miró su reloj. 

-Feliz Año Nuevo Ángel! -dijo besándolo.

-Y feliz vida juntos -contestó Azirafel devolviéndole el beso.

-Por lo menos hasta que no me aguantes más -rió Crowley.

-Oh, para tu desgracia creo que no me cansaré jamás de ti!


End file.
